Life is strange Victoria Chase hero mode
by jim89
Summary: The many different definitions of hero but for one particular girl. She still remembers how her grandmother described it being there for one person. Even the simple act of kindness when they need you most especially to show them you care. Victoria pondering this and she's cursed with recurring nightmares of things yet to happen
1. Chapter 1

Life is strange . Victoria Chase hero mode

The many different definitions of hero but for one particular girl. She still remembers how her grandmother described it being there for one person. Even the simple act of kindness when they need you most especially to show them you care. Victoria pondering this and she's cursed with recurring nightmares of things yet to happen

chapter 1

Future

The storm waves across the landscape in the town of Acadian buy as two figures raced

up the hill to reach the lighthouse in some crazy attempt to end it. One determined and awesome known as Max Caulfield the other confused but I late addition to her cause. Victoria Chase

"Max wait up. I can help you." Screamed Victoria as she tried to dodge another piece of debris

then she looked up and screamed as another one missed hit her

Victoria knew this is when things always go badly like a hundred time before this iseen as played out

she remembers the pain and longing in her always mouthing the same words I can help

the bloodstream from her mouth always makes it impossible to make out. Victoria looks over but always sees Max pinned beside her by some debris. Her hand always reaches out in the loss of Max shy speak again she loses the blood on both their hands spinning together. Her and Max's blood mixes as arms appeared together

Victoria always remember the look of Max his face. The apologetic anguish on it

"sorry" hundred times mapped is that the two were in then the lights starts blinding her. She feels energy coursing along arm like reality being pinned back.

Victoria always looks down at this point and notices the long metal Rod impaled into her chest inches from her heart as she slowly bleeding out. As max energy for lack of better word washes over. She always sees with four hits the bolt of lightning editing it's the piece of metal sending waves of energy into Victoria's chest.

Laughing as her blurred vision sees the clearing in front of her Max moving again away from her

"Max always have to leave me to die to save the others and I deserve it" Victoria always says before she awakes screening covered in sweat back in her dormitory

at least she wasn't cursed with the last image in her mind through these times she woke up from this nightmare. The worst is, her subconscious double whammy. First, for lack of better word a wet dream of her love life then the nightmare. Then the 2 for 1 punch. wake up both satisfied and terrified at the same time. And God knows what she prefers not even think about it

and then always covered physically with results of that 2 for 1 punch. Then there's the damn drawing

Victoria always destroys the drawing. She's crumpled it and destroy it 100 times. And always comes back.

The picture is always the same tombstone with one name on it a date hell it will happened the next couple days. Kate marsh October 7, 2015 A troubled soul who ended her rain here much too soon. She's with the Angels.

The first time she found the pages of handwritten notes telling of the future was almost a week and a half ago. Exactly 2 days before that. God damn vortex party , the one where her beloved Kate was taken. God she knew exactly what happened. There drugging her Kate after they had talked her into going to the party. Her own irony angry and jealousy. That in her stupidity put up stupid video. Victoria smacked head again with her hand. Realizing she got all wrong. Not like she cares.

Her room is changed a little that day on the corner of her desk. Beside her laptop now sits a legal pad with hundreds of words crossed out. She tries to figure out the damn password of that damn video. All she figured out is that the phrase like all other passwords and has the word Kate and Victoria in the sentence. Beside the summons letter from her parents the state of course before terrorizing Kate publicly. At the other side of the desk . There is a stacked pile of books. Hidden behind the stacked books some more books like someone was unwillingly trying to hide between the stacked pile on the wall. Stacked pile is anything Victoria . Can think of. Memory's, supernatural phenomenon, the law regarding statutory force sexual conduct anything and everything she could think of the help herself so she can help her beloved Kate

On her nightstand are the notes. Victoria has been receive her first day of these nightmares.

The handwritten notes their own hand telling her the future. In the last note telling her that five days from now. She's going to die trying to help Max Caulfield save the town. Why she is no bloody clue why and. A few days after her beloved Kate commits suicide.

The worst of the pile of books and stuck under the bed slowly spinning out of the other dilemma she realized since then. Those notes and books she's hiding under the bed had one thing in common

human sexuality. Especially on one topic Victoria was afraid of her sexuality

other than tough fact that those notes and warnings and her dream is probably what's going to happen.

She's been too stubborn to accept. Yesterday she had the final proofs when a friend. Taylor told above her moms sickness. Worse, 1sf time she was talking to her and couldn't help but keep looking down her tank top and noticing her feet friend wasn't wearing a bra. As usual cut off shorts.

Yeah the fact that Victoria was close to excepting that she was a lesbian. She liked to still live in denial of it longer and say she's bi-curious. Hell given the way described Kate last three days. And God knows every other girl the whole dorm in her mind. It's hard sell to say she's not straight up lesbian

Victoria crumpled pulling her knees up to her self.

She looked over at the clock

"5:53 AM Monday October 5, 2015, five days until she dies the towns wiped out and 24 to 48 hours before her beloved Kate dies." Victoria mimicked out loud

"time to face the world" Victoria Chase takes no prisoners

chapter ending


	2. Chapter 2

Life is strange. Victoria Chase hero mode

Chapter 2

the start

Previously

"5:53 AM Monday October 5, 2015, five days until she dies the towns wiped out and 24 to 48 hours before her beloved Kate dies." Victoria mimicked out loud

"time to face the world" Victoria Chase takes no prisoners

Victoria enthusiasm was short-lived she tried to stand and her legs gave out on her she fell right on her face.

Looking at the ceiling. She had to consider a few things. With the nightmares of her death came the other nightmares we should first call them originally it was subtle at first. Small dream of some of her classmates in beachwear that may be dancing together . Eventually he went straight up the porn with plot. She quickly realized she could see every girl on the floor. The lively Dana the well endowed cheerleader always is her sandwich always included the Bosse journalist best friend Juliet

actually, thinking about it those two big a pretty good couple. The perfect for each other

then her mind moves on to the intellectual hard ass Stella. The passive aggressive broke even that purple haired girl what's her name again, how she even gave her two friends more closer to her minion and friend. We go into she finally reaches her sister in arms. Max. Realizing how much those two had in common. It is kind of like thing note Inc. skanky with her sister. If she had one that is.

The first time Victoria thought that she practically puked. Then finally came the one girl she convicted her Queen her Angel from the heavens Kate. She still remembers her first thought of Kate getting nasty that she stole from some romance story. Her. On top of someone her blouse torn open, her hair down and Kate saying the most seductive words

"teach me to sin beautiful" a voice is soft as silk . Victoria let out a soft moan. This is about the fourth dream she realized not just the erotic ones but the romantic ones together once she's totally in love with Kate.

"Crap 627am already, enough stalling Victoria. Get dressedand put on your jogging gear and go" screamed. Victoria herself in the room

5 min. later strapped in a baggy jogging suit the two obvious reasons. One is October and it's cold and two wearing a tank top and spandex shorts may not be the best choice if you don't want males to be all over you like you're some Street Walker, especially first thing in the morning

also the hidden truth of the baggy jogging outfit with the hood up, she could easily pass as a guy from a distance. Men really what I would never consider hot girl with outfit for not showing off her body or exercising.

"Damn most guys here have a set in their little brains girls exercising should be dressing like strippers exposing themselves. Just as much" Victoria complained out loud

she jogged on realizing she thought her damn iPod she saw Nathan escorting obviously out of it faith back to her residence

"crap crap crap crap, Nathan got faith. " Victoria mentioned to her self. She wrestled through pockets

she pulled out her room key. and The master key, her cell phone and today's page. She reads out today's page

Monday October 5, 2015 starts with kidnapping. The supposedly drugging the beautiful faith. After words faith return to her dorm room where she proceeds to die from other two reaction to the drugs he used on her. As of the week for someone finds her in the police under Prescott payroll. Simply off as a drug overdose. Victoria find the evidence by fluke tracking Max on Friday

by that point the beautiful faith is already dead. Take on Nathan his room now

"damn with my future self so damn bossy" Victoria squeaks to her self. It makes her way to the boys dorm

Luckily, the halls were emptied to find a way to Nathan room, and just

she opens the door to strong arms wrap around her and hands grabbed her lift her up.

Victoria was afraid that initially different to think she realize the hands grabbed directly onto her chest copping a feel and she instinctively knows her attacker as a woman , and what she feels she pushing into her back. The obvious chest of the woman lifting me abruptly dropped on the bed and slammed the door

"what the hell?" Victoria almost screamed as she sees her attacker

"keep it down, we need to work together" a mysterious voice pleased to Victoria

"Taylor Christensen?" Victoria cries out

Chapter ending


	3. Chapter 3

Life is strange. Victoria Chase hero mode

Chapter 3

strangers on the train another heroes

an unknown number of minutes earlier in one of the other rooms in the girl's dormitory

activity blonde with a dirty mind her own way of describing yourself wakes up abruptly as she hears the one shriek her friend Victoria waking from another nightmare. It's on it she can make other friend even several rooms down, but she runs into difficulties

the room itself the cross between controlled chaos and total chaos. Pitch black over almost no light to be seen. Other than a couple of laps that shake up and down. Is there antidepression gel makes weird shapes creating sort of a weird cascading effect across the room like flashing extremely low car lights flashing through slits in the curtains to the room

"woo hoo" the rooms occupant cries as she slipped out of bed.

Anyone else right across this minefield of her room between the pile of clothing and looks we've died horribly. Beyond she doesn't care about others' welfare crossing her room. The only people allowed in here is her. She moved perfectly fine and that's all that matters. Unless she was entertaining one form or another.

But obviously she's alone right now and no F*** buddy around to suit her needs. So again

why bother fixing up

"God, what time is it? Rhetorical question. Not that it matters earlier than I give a damn about

I don't care if Daniel Craig and Bruce Wayne delivering gold bars and pizzas dressed as came from a reenactment of magic Mike. I don't get up early for anyone" Taylor screeched to annoyance the room

regarding the protests the permanent non-earlybird proceeded to hunt for some clothing to put on seek out her wayward friend. Quickly descending on a pair of cutoff shorts running shoes and socks and throwing on a tank top and her jacket. She quickly adjust her pockets for its contents

room keys, cell phone, wallet debit card hundred bucks in cash, some coins, protection

the girl curses self realizing she's going to have to get some more birth-control and condoms soon enough. Let's be honest she been caught flat-footed once with chance encounters with some guys might talk a big game about being responsible such things. Let's be honest sounds fun was over guys will leave you girls have look after themselves in that regard.

Taylor almost out the door which remembered get her other protection, quickly grabbing her assortment of weapons a pair of brass knuckles small jackknife and a stun gun. Hoping it wasn't

dangerous enough staff to get her other protection. Under her bed unloaded 44 handgun with two clips of ammo she keeps a metal lockbox. Ironically Victoria put a finger scanner as the lock to open it. I mean it. Anyone desperate enough . They just break the box. Like putting up a bank vault door on an ice cream carton

"crap took too long!" Looking out the haulage entered the Victorian already sprinting past in her jogging outfit.

"Even with my look as hot mass or trailer trash Miss America, still was able to catch Victoria before she ran. Damn the taking so long" Taylor, cursing herself and went back into her room

but mewing accuracy. She paced the room, and quickly popped open her mini fridge and down

I jungle energy drink( ban in nearly every state for reasons) . At a meal replacement bar

"think Taylor , you know Victoria what's her jogging route? How long will it take to get back thank?" Taylor cursing herself for the other days she put this off. She knew she had to get Victoria today it important

the other phone she checked the messages praying for some inspiration

"of course on the way back last couple days. She's always been eyeing the boys level of the dormitories. Like she has something planned but then chickened out at the last minute. All I got"

speaking out loud almost convinced herself she exited the room again, making sure to lock the door. The small fact she takes pride in their first week here. Freshman year she broke the lock on her room and quickly replaced it with a higher quality lock. She also reinforced her doorframe not mentioned anyone that the doorframe is now steel with several bolts fastening straight the masonry. Bottom line if you want a break in her room you have to take out the door itself the frame of the lock be more trouble than it's worth specially trying to be sneaky. While she was at that thought every time she shuts the locks the door every morning

Taylor faith paid off as she turned the corner to the boys dorm. As she noticed the jogging suit of Victoria and her interest in Nathan's room obvious mobile way she's about the break-in

once the door opened

Taylor sprung into action grand Victoria from behind and lifting her off the ground. A small fact Victoria might be more feet taller, but has less muscle than Taylor by nature. She's built like an Amazon compared to Victoria

she also took small pride when she lifted her startled friend overhand she reached around comfortably on her friends chest giving said chest. A nice squeeze.

To be honest Taylor always wanted to squeeze Victoria chest maybe out of morbid curiosity no if they were real or not just or the hell of this the look of Victoria's face this reaction afterwards

Taylor smiled to herself as she took even greater pressure when she lifted her startled friend of pushing her rockhard chest directly into her friends back. She easily noticed that those times when Victoria's eyes wandered like a few days ago. Her eyes were masqueraded on her chest when she told her about her mother being sick. Or the fact she forgot to where bra.

Be honest the Victorian reminder a lot times she would never bothered. It is the first time. She knew something was wrong. Victoria didn't show up just in time to get out of bed, handing her the clothing required to dress for the day. Also, the matter what happened given Taylor enough time to get breakfast before the first class. It like this. As long as the known each other

this stopped the little while ago when Victoria start having those nightmares something is obviously eating her.

"what the hell?" Victoria almost screamed as she sees her attacker

"keep it down, we need to work together" a mysterious voice pleased to Victoria

"Taylor Christensen?" Victoria cries out

Taylor couldn't help notice the Tories eyes and her body up and down like a hungry wolf taking in a piece of meat. That's it. I so called it the is either Victoria straight up lesbian

Taylor was wearing wearing a tank top and not much else and a jacket and a pair pulled up cutoff jean shorts with socks and running shoes. Looking down she realize she hasn't even finished: doing up said shorts. Taylor felt slightly embarrassed realizing her shorts zipper was halfway down and unbuttoned.

Great classic one night stand girl walking home in the morning. i.e. The walk of shame

Her mind was focused again. Victoria talking

"not that I don't appreciate the free show with your hot ass, when you doing here Taylor?" Victoria stone was accusing. Not realizing a way she phrased it at the obvious sexual overtones

"cut the crap Victoria we need to talk obviously not right now, right now I need to help you. We have. Maybe 10 possibly 30 min. it's obvious you can search room have you need help

so shut up and let me help. The two of us on the one they'll probably get out of here if things go self" Taylor confidence for voice pleading

the look of Victoria's face it, how we can get us out of here

a sweeping hand gesture over her body, or pulling down her shorts slightly to show off her thong and pointing out the lack of bra to Victoria.

But the confusion is on Victoria's face like she did one admit the obvious as Taylor straightened up. Her outfit as he voiced her initial thoughts

"easy drunken slut doing the walk of shame in the morning from the boys dormitory?" Victoria voiced it as a statement of disgust then actual question

to look into his face. Obvious exactly what she meant

"anyways, I'll look in the drawers over here you hit over there" Taylor demanded as she went to work. After a moment of looking through the drawers she commented " that's exactly what I meant

no I want admit to having a girl was in the dormitory or have sloppy seconds. Every boy wants a girl spend the night in the room here, no one wants to spoil the parade. , The holy grail of awesomeness and never want to brag about how amazing they are"

"So not helping Taylor, so please" Victoria was cut off of the "oh snap." From Taylor

Victoria came over again so would have to finish the define what you got Taylor

several pictures of beautiful blue haired girl: with her. Obviously drugged by Nathan The last shot, which was off to the movement the half shot of said girl kicking a lamp then obviously leaving the room.

Victoria was feeling sick until she saw the other thing for lack of better word a pornographic magazine. Taylor flipped through the pages to the nude centerfold couple photographs, she flashed then to Victoria

"crap what are these there disgusting . What are they pictures of two girls taking covertly as states of undress, who are they?" Taylor asked softly

"the first one look sort of like Nathan's sister. I've only met her a few times, but it definitely is her while Nathan more pictures of her in her underwear for coming out of the shower and the other one looks sort of like me." Victoria trailed off not able to complete the sentence

look of realization crosses her friends face. She quickly sticks the back in the magazine and returned it to whence it came from.

"Will talk later, focus Victoria we need the answers like now, you know Nathan, where do we look we need to get this done now" Taylor demanded scrapping her friend from her distress

"check the both cases by disturbing bondage movies and other weird things and go to the floor used the multitool open the vent you should find a steel box. That's when Nathan should keep his secrets." Victoria demanded Taylor quickly carried out

Victoria quickly went back the couch and reach behind, pulling up the phone. She typically typed in the code

Taylor looking over Victoria shoulder at the phone whistled loudly

"boy likes his drugs. Doesn't he especially the fun kind. Hey that's the same date as the vortex party with the Kate went crazy." Taylorsquawked sarcastically Victoria answered her rudely

"bitch you will be useful or get out, is nothing fun about these drugs . They are two great drugs he used them to take control and take it vantage of my beloved Kate nothing to joke about God knows, how many other girls he's it violated. It is not could be useful get out" Victoria harshly screamed at Taylor

Taylor moven back like she's just been slapped, quickly raised her hands in surrender and spoke quickly

"first, keep it down. You want tell the whole floor. If he could tell I was being sarcastic

I know exactly what they were. If you let me finish. I can help if you let me" Taylor motioned pulling out her phone

"sorry how?' Victoria mentioned a week voice looking at said it herself overreacting so badly

"we copy of the stuff in the phone. Obviously, being imported to my phone here but it gets better, I can load a little program that every time Nathan send something out, will get a copy. It only works for texts not phone calls. Before you ask this phone of mine is a burner, just like this one only way to find me with that is in possession" Taylor mentioned quietly

Taylor not waiting for apply she quickly grabs phone from Victoria, and quickly took care of business and returned it was hiding place back of the couch

Victoria quickly went to his laptop. It was open to Kate video open the dark thought crossed the mind that Nathan was enjoying himself to that degradation of her beloved Kate very sick.

"Okay. That sweet, with this. Taylor, obvious his sister cares for him. But she's on the other side of the world. He's obviously putting up a big front so she will worry. He's cracking she was help you should be right here. Also kind of disturbing, given say he not alone. One of the sisters is here with him. Also, some note the hospital saying you need the Jane joe information as he requested, e-mail back beneath the follow-up" Victoria stated matter-of-factly

look on Taylor face conveyed everything.

"Victoria listen sure it doesn't mean" Taylor was interrupted rudely by Victoria

"he named me in the message, I'm the other sister and your pictures of me and this biological sister half nude stuck in a porn mag. It's obvious his or his form of brotherly love is and then some. So can we just keep the task at hand. Get the damn box already" Victoria looked away

the look of sadness that Victoria convict on her face was obvious to anyone with eyes Taylor luckily did not comment on it

Chapter ending


	4. Chapter 4

Life is strange. Victoria Chase hero mode

chapter 4

the first heroic act after great sadness part one

"I'll bite. First, how you know the open the box and what are we looking at Victoria" Taylor questioned the sincerity the hodgepodge of stuff laid on the bed inside the box

Taylor made important notes not to touch any of the items as empty the box on the bed. She wasn't totally stupid as most people believe just because a girl is blonde some stupid reason

Victoria read off the items

drop card a prepaid credit card if you place under assumed name. If you have enough cash. If you want to secret crap.

A receipt from the hospital for some kind of checkup same date as the vortex party to Kate was was drugged

a baggie with blue pills

the flash drive

couple more pictures and a weird girl's jewelry

"thank you for the shopping list Victoria what does it all mean" Taylor asked impatiently her eyes darkened on the pills

not much choice. The girls quickly load the flash drive onto Nathan's computer. Found three videos. The first two videos Victoria and Taylor quickly skimmed through

the first one showed Nathan at the party obviously dropping the blue pills into a drink and saw said drink given to Kate. The other show to date some kind of white background of a man in sharp shoes and dress suit posing Kate. The girl could make out who the man other than a sharp suit

both had a feeling they seen the man in the suit somewhere before. Like if someone they know that they see them every day.

"Okay, it is convicting Nathan guilty of his crimes or he's someone else's butt monkey I doing these crimes. Is this some kind of weird blackmail I reveal you? If you don't keep doing your job" Victoria squawked in disbelief

Taylor didn't know respect Victoria's denial of Nathan's connection. His crimes or a rationalization for his actions. She really is his sister in a way trying to be there for him and protect him in a way

"the blue pills. I saw them in the video, the same as the one in the box. Have to accept Nathan broken, and protect him and lose your beloved Kate?" Taylor shot back with very little remorse

"crap do you think I know that just I don't give up with someone I deeply care about this because they made a colossal mistake. Yes, I notice is that this is more than just a lapse in judgment or minor crap like that. I got a hold for a minute that there's some redeeming value. Some reason "Victoria mentioned sadly

Taylor instinctively wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. "I understand"

for moment. There in Victoria's mind. She dreamed that Taylor would kiss her and

then take her.

Quickly fast-forward to them. 20 years from now married and living together with the multiple kids. The jobs they took to support themselves

Victoria instinctively turning try to kissed Taylor. Thankfully Taylor pulled back

proceeded to the desk collecting a flash drive is to get into the computer start copying the files

Victoria felt disappointed but glad you feel that her friend Taylor would accept it, but she is feeling

she would do another says, loyalty trust need even love in a way. But the truth is l Taylor doesn't swing that way. She's sadly straight. By the concept of loyalty to Victoria she would practically prostitute herself to Victoria if need be

thankfully Victoria's thoughts were interrupted by two things Taylor speaking and the third video being played

"first you can stop feeling up my ass anytime now. Victoria not that I'm complaining

probably the best ass grab ever had. I don't swing that way and frankly clear hand moving up might go from PG-13 to more rated R territory, and I think we need to get this video get out of here soon." Taylor mentioned playfully

Victoria pulled her hand back. Instinctively realizing he hands been coping her friend's reader I was going out of fashion. Panic does she know she angry. Luckily the video helped going in to full panic mode

the video on the screen. It quickly showed Nathan is always the dormitory laying down obviously unconscious. Kate in her doorway.

Nathan using his cell phone and answered almost for the first thing of the incoming caller

"is it done, it's important that it's done I paid you handsomely" Nathan asked instinctively to the person on the phone

"good remember sender name is Jane Do but if the file requested by court order the name be revealed as Kate marsh. All the test results and instructions to keep the physical samples

proper condition" Nathan mentioned something else which possible to make out

"good good" Nathan hung up the phone. At that point took one last look at Kate by against the doorframe and left the video abruptly ended

"holy crap, Nathan somehow made evidence that happened to Kate. We have that we can protect Kate we need to get it" Taylor blurted out without thinking

"on it, put the drug bag and the photos plus one of the flash drives back and the box and put underneath the bed leave it open. Take the prepaid credit card

We have to finish this now" Victoria commanded

distinctively got on the computer name this e-mail the medical staff with wanting to the message requesting a copy of the reports. She also mentioned the follow-ups could be sent to her account as well. Mara Jade Skywalker at Blackwell Academy.

Thank God she has that fake account at the school

Victoria quickly mentioned that the physical copy be mailed out herself at Blackwell, Taylor quickly interrupted adding address of every girl on the floor. Victoria felt stupid for not realizing

that. Sending report just herself with pretty much be tilting your hand sending it to all hundred and 20 girls in the dormitory make pretty much impossible to figure out which one is after it also dilute chance that this is what they think it sets one will be smart enough to get the cops.

"Cops which one can we trust?" Victoria squawked out loud

"pay them off using Nathan's account in the card they do that the vortex parties" Taylor commented did Victoria's orders

Victoria felt stupid for not seeing it now the well-placed e-mail against of the follow-up to her account. She basically for a small fee. The find out which offices would be available and willing to be on duty around the next vortex parties. Victoria prided itself on the clever wording bases saying nicely who would take a payoff to look the other way. Of course her stomach. She felt it turned

so is prided itself the vortex parties run aboveboard and were legitimate. Stupidity that drugs, bribery kidnapping forceful confinement statutory rape wall going down underneath on her watch

it's like finding out something you worked hard for this actually won by bribery and evil, not by your hard work.

Victoria quickly such heading down the laptop holding second USB the video files. The original returned to where it came from.

"look at this, the letter is in this hiding in a book says this report that they did a chemical screen and a 710 exam on. Kate. Trust me we need that report like yesterday, even its existence is a smoking gun here. "Taylor mentioned as she put the letter with the others things inside the box

Taylor prays to God the Victoria doesn't see the look on her face. She knew exactly what those tests are. It basically means Nathan had Kate tested see if she was drugged and raped those tests provide the direct medical and forensic evidence. Even remotely in the neighborhood that that's what happened to Kate plus the video would pretty much be the nail in the coffin that goes against those who hurt Kate, especially in this state.

All the girls and only tempted God and fate at the proportions here. Quickly exited the room stage fright. Luckily the foresight and left the room almost completely the way it was

they pretty much almost of the stairwell until Taylor quickly demanded Victoria to kiss her and make it look good.

But waiting for answer quickly throws herself into Victoria Pin her to the wall and one leg up having victorious and grabbed her ass. and kiss her deeply

several minutes later in the stairwell leading the girl's dormitory

"not that I'm complaining, Taylor was that about?" I'm obviously frustrated Victoria asked

"someone came along the could recognize us. I think it was Nathan. I figured no boy would stop one of his roommate's democracy getting some action of a cheap piece of trailer trash girl" Taylor mentioned nonchalantly

secretly she kind of enjoyed doing the whole make out things. Victoria. So personal question for herself if she could do something like that. Either enjoy it or being objective afterwards

for Taylor could mention anything Victoria mentioned she had to part ways and she looked at a piece of paper.

It didn't go unnoticed that Victoria went to the second floor and not the third which her room was on so she decides to follow

chapter ending


End file.
